


The Last Slice

by Springmagpies



Series: As We Drabble Along [22]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Play Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: Quakerider + play fighting
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: As We Drabble Along [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789084
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	The Last Slice

They had gotten food from Daisy’s favorite restaurant, a hole in the wall pizza place that always had a line down the street but never changed location. Pepperoni Palace had the best pie in the area, the sort of food you say you're going to savor and then devour in under a minute. It was the sort of pizza a person would be willing to fight for. Daisy was no exception. 

Sitting on the floor of their new apartment and using their unpacked coffee table as their eating surface, Daisy and Robbie celebrated their move with the delicious meal and a couple of beers. While they ate their slices and drank their drinks, Daisy and Robbie hardly noticed that the food slowly began to dwindle down until there was just a single piece of pizza left. That is until Robbie picked it up and all hell broke loose. 

“You better watch yourself, Reyes,” Daisy teased as he brought the slice of pepperoni up to his lips. 

“Slice was free game,” he countered. Grinning, he bit into the piece in slow motion and chewed with satisfaction. 

Drawing her brows together, she waited until she saw him swallow his bite before she pounced. Since they were eating up at the coffee table, it wasn’t too far of a leap to pin him. They rolled backward, Robbie laughing as Daisy caught his arms.

“What’s your goal here? You want the bite back?” he laughed. “I can cough it up if you wanted.”

“Gross, but no.” Daisy smirked, “I wanted to do this.”

And she wiped the smile off his face with a kiss.


End file.
